Sleepless Truth
by AmyVS7
Summary: Harry and Hermione both have things on their minds – Will confessions, a cut and hot chocolate in The Burrow's living-room one night, lead to a surprise revelation? Set at the start of HBP. H/Hr. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Sleepless Truth

Pairing – Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, or Pride and Prejudice either (slight mention)

Spoilers – OOTP & slightly HBP

Summary – Harry and Hermione both have things on their minds – Will confessions, a cut and hot chocolate in The Burrow's living-room one night, lead to a surprise revelation? Set at the start of HBP. h/hr.

HBP film out tomorrow! Very exciting! I'm guessing you all pre-booked tickets like me? … Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic! (And the film too!)

**Chapter One - Sleepless Truth**

"Right I'm off to bed, I'm knackered!" said Ron, as he got up from the sofa he had been sitting on in the Weasley's living room "You guys coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay here for a while, may as well finish the rest of these cookies" Harry indicated the large plate still left uneaten on the coffee table.

"Fair enough, it'll please mum anyway. She thinks you've been underfed again, mate" Ron quickly took a cookie off the pile, before saying "Night guys!" with it in his mouth and headed upstairs.

"Night Ron" Harry replied, with a chuckle.

Harry had arrived at The Burrow the previous night, today had been his first full day in the place that felt like his second home. It had been a pretty enjoyable day overall; with finding out their O.W.L results, which they had all done well in, and playing two-on-two quidditch with Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

Harry then looked over at the only person left in the room.

Hermione had her head bent down, with a concentrating look on her face, as she continued to read a book quietly to herself. She looked very pale and worn out, dark circles evident under her eyes.

Harry sensed there was something wrong with his female best friend; she had been reclusive all day.

"Hermione?" Harry said, quietly "You alright?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, from her book "Yeah I'm fine" she gave him an unconvincing smile "Why d'ya ask?"

"Just, you look really tired, just wanted to make sure you're okay that's all" he smiled at her.

"Well there is really no need Harry, honestly I'm fine." She returned to her book and continued reading.

Harry knew Hermione was not telling him the whole truth, but was not willing to push her into telling him what was on her mind.

"What are you reading?" Harry continued to inquire, as he got up out of his armchair and came to sit in the only space left on the same sofa as Hermione "It's not that Pride and Prejudice book is it?"

Hermione gave a small smile and laughed "Harry, how do you know about Pride and Prejudice?"

"Heard you and Ginny talking after lunch, what is with this character...Mr. Darcy, is that right? Is he some kind of hero, or God, or something?"

Hermione chuckled at Harry's naivety, deep down actually thinking it was rather sweet and cute "No, silly" she giggled "He's just...oh I can't explain it, it's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand, Harry."

Harry laughed "Oh thanks very much Miss Granger! Are you saying that I, the genius that is Harry Potter, can't understand the characterisation of some guy in a book?"

Hermione gave a pretend thinking face "Uhh" she paused momentarily before looking back at Harry "Not a chance!" she giggled.

Harry hit Hermione lightly with the cushion next to him, which just made them laugh.

The laughter soon subsided and Hermione carried on reading whilst Harry ate the remainder of the cookies, their conversation having died out.

Harry yawned widely making a noise as he did so.

"Shhh Harry, will you! I'm trying to read."

"Sorry" Harry said, a bit agitated at Hermione being so snappy "Couldn't help it."

"Well you could help yourself and go off to bed and leave me in peace."

"Alright, alright I'll go" Harry said as he got up from the sofa _'Something is definitely wrong with her'_ Harry thought before saying aloud "You gunna go to bed? It's really late Hermione."

Hermione looked at Harry seriously "I'll be fine. You just get off to bed."

Harry knew he should stay, and question Hermione about what seemed to be troubling her, but Harry knew that would only just get him into more trouble with her, and he did not want to argue, especially at this time of night.

"Okay" Harry said, pretending like everything was alright, and did something that he had never done before. He didn't even care if Hermione would like it or not. Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head and rubbed her arm for a matter of seconds. It stunned Hermione slightly as she once again disregarded her book, to gaze up at Harry.

"Night Hermione" Harry said with a small smile.

"Night Harry" Hermione replied, still taken aback by Harry's over friendly gesture of farewell.

It was nearly two hours later, and Harry was tossing and turning in his bed in Fred and George's old bedroom. Too many thoughts were running through Harry's overactive mind, mainly Sirius's death, and it was disrupting his sleep. Harry blearily opened his eyes to the darkened room surrounding him. A call of nature forced Harry out of his bed; he grasped his glasses from the bedside table and put them on, before heading out of the room.

A moment later, when Harry reappeared from the bathroom located down the corridor, and was heading back to his bedroom; Harry heard something smash downstairs in the kitchen. This was instantly followed by the distinct voice of Hermione crying out "Owww!" and she sucked in a breath "Ouch! Oh my god!"

Harry became suddenly concerned for her and subsequently headed straight downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry saw Hermione knelt on the floor, now in her pale pink pyjamas, trying to clear up the smashed fragments with a dustpan and brush, whilst also sporting a quite large cut on her arm.

"Hermione, Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly as he hurriedly came over and knelt in front of her.

"Harry!" Hermione looked very surprised at seeing him "Yeah I'm okay."

"No you're not Hermione, that cut looks nasty!" Harry took her arm gently to look at it "Come on, sit at the table" he got her to stand up, careful to avoid shards of what looked like the remains of a mug on the floor, and Hermione sat on one of the chairs at the dining table.

"Harry, I'm fine honestly, it's just a cut" Hermione tried to reassure him.

Harry was having none of it "It's a deep cut though" Harry told her as he looked at it more carefully "Have you cleaned it?"

Hermione shook her head "No, I was just going to put a plaster on it."

"Well that won't do, a plaster can't cover a cut that big...hang on" Harry grabbed a clean cloth from a cupboard and drenched it under the tap before wringing it out and handed it to Hermione "Here clean it with this, whilst I clean up the broken pieces on the floor."

Hermione tried to argue that she would do it, but Harry made her concentrate on cleaning her cut, as he occupied himself with sweeping the last of the shard fragments up with the dustpan and brush, and put them in the bin.

"What happened Hermione, why are you still up?" Harry wondered, as he had put the dustpan and brush away and had grabbed the medical book _'The Healer's Helpmate' _and a new bandage from the medical kit in a nearby cupboard.

"I went to bed not long after you left, but I just couldn't sleep...so I came downstairs to make myself some hot chocolate and I dropped the mug by accident."

Harry nodded in understanding, before opening the medical book and finding a spell to heal the cut, he cast it over Hermione's wound which started to heal. Harry then began to unravel the bandage.

"Harry, is the bandage really necessary?" Hermione asked, with raised eyebrows.

"You'll thank me for it in the long run" Harry assured her with a slight smile, and took her arm delicately and began wrapping the bandage around the cut.

"Not too tight is it?" Harry asked, concernedly.

Hermione smiled "No it's okay."

Harry smiled back and wrapped the last bit of the bandage on and chuckled "Look at you eh, you're very accident prone today Hermione. First the black eye and now the cut on your arm."

Hermione chuckled "I know, too clumsy that's my problem."

Harry grinned and made sure the end of the bandage was securely attached "There all done."

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said, sweetly "Am I allowed to make my hot chocolate now?"

Harry grinned "Go for it, just be careful! We don't want to add 'burn' to your ever extending list of injuries."

Hermione smiled as she got up from her chair "Do you want some hot chocolate aswell?"

"Yeah sure, may aswell."

Hermione made their two mugs of hot chocolate, both of them remaining in silence until Hermione handed Harry his mug "Thanks, do you want to go and sit in the living-room, its more comfy in there?"

All Hermione did was nod, and the two of them went to sit on the same sofa, in the same seats; they had taken up only hours previously.

"So how come you're awake Harry, you never said?" Hermione inquired, as she crossed her legs on the sofa, facing Harry.

"Couldn't sleep…" Harry replied honestly, although not honest enough to say what had been keeping him awake. "I used the loo, and was about to head back to bed, when I heard a smashing sound downstairs … I heard you too, so I thought I'd come and see what was going on."

"Bet you wished you hadn't bothered" Hermione said, as she took a sip of her drink "Means you'll be up even later now."

"Doesn't bother me; doubt I would have got back to sleep anyway."

"Yeah same" Hermione added gloomily, as she put down her mug.

The two of them lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"Look at us two eh" Harry chuckled "Both sitting downstairs in our friend's house during the summer holidays, drinking hot chocolate at gone half past two in the morning. I mean if someone came downstairs they'd think we were mad, not that Ron is likel…" but he stopped suddenly as Hermione had started crying midway through his babbling.

"Hey…hey…hey" Harry put his mug down suddenly and touched Hermione's arm "What's the matter…Hermione? Come on, what wrong, come on, tell me?"

"You know exactly what's wrong, Harry" Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, I really don't…just tell me."

"Why do you keep denying that nothing has happened?" she looked at Harry, her eyes swimming with tears "I just can't cope with it Harry… what you said this morning, about the Prophecy…"

At that moment Harry inwardly froze.

"It's been on my mind all day" Hermione admitted "I just … I guess I didn't … I just can't believe that you have to … oh Harry! I'm so scared for you!" and she burst into tears again.

Harry looked at Hermione worriedly _'So __that's__ what has been on her mind.'_

"Aww Hermione, come here!" Harry wrapped his arms delicately around Hermione's torso, with Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhh, its okay… Hermione please don't cry…listen, you don't need to worry about me. Hey come on, it's all going to be okay."

"But how do you know that Harry?" Hermione said, as she withdrew from the hug "_'neither can live while the other survives'_ that's what you said. What if you can't do it? What if Dumbledore's private lessons aren't enough? … I can't bear the thought of losing you!"

Harry enveloped Hermione into another hug, this time Harry was almost in tears himself.

"We're going to do this, alright Hermione; we are going to be strong! I know this is the biggest, most daunting, prospect I've faced so far…But I've got one of the greatest wizards in history helping me, teaching me, to fight back. I've also got Ron, all the Weasley's, Lupin and Tonks _and" _he looked at Hermione appreciatively "I've got _you_ by my side. I know I can do this. I can defeat him. As long as I keep remembering, what I have to live for."

Hermione gazed at Harry with such admiration "I don't know how you do it Harry, I really don't. You amaze me d'ya know that, to have such courage and strength to keep going."

"I've known nothing else Hermione" Harry told her, honestly "I know what I need to do…fate has already brought me to where I am today…I can't let the whole wizarding world down, it's my job to do this. To finish it."

"I'm just so frightened" Hermione admitted "Just the thought that he's still out there…and we don't know when he's going to strike next…it just terrifies me, knowing what the future could hold for all of us."

Harry took Hermione's hand gently "I know, it scares me too."

Hermione leaned into Harry, laying her head in the crook of his neck as they continued to hold hands. Harry used his other arm to wrap around Hermione's shoulders and rub her arm gently up and down, comfortingly. They remained this way for a good ten minutes, just listening to the crackling of the wood in the log burning fire. Hermione hastily grabbed the throw from the back of the sofa and threw it over hers and Harry's legs, before moving it so it covered them more cosily.

"Y'know, this would look rather suspicious if someone came down now" Harry told Hermione.

"Well no one is likely to come down are they? And anyway, why would it look suspicious, we're just talking."

"Well, we're on our own downstairs in the middle of the night, the only light coming from the fire, we're sitting rather…cosily …on the sofa with the throw on us … it's just sort of…"

"Don't say it!" Hermione said with raised eyebrows and an amused expression.

"Romantic" Harry said which earned him a smack on the head, from the cushion he had earlier used to hit Hermione with playfully.

"Shush you, I don't see the harm in it …besides it's nice to talk to someone without any of the Weasley's, or whoever, eavesdropping in on the conversation."

"Yeah I suppose" Harry gave a faint smile "It's always a bit chaotic when we're staying at the Weasley's."

"I'll say!" Hermione concurred earnestly and laughed "Remember last Christmas at Grimmauld Place and we were both throwing our left over wrapping paper at Ron, and everyone joined in!" Hermione chuckled "It was funny when Sirius tried…" Then the story died in her throat as Hermione realised the delicate subject she had unintentionally brought up. "Oh my god, I'm sorry Harry…I didn't mean to …"

Harry gave a sad smile as he interrupted her "It's alright Hermione" he tried to assure her, but deep down Harry knew that Hermione had caught the very subject which he had been trying to avoid thinking about for so long, he just wanted to avoid the very human emotion of grief. Harry's heart ached whenever he tried to contemplate that he had lost yet another loved one. Sirius's passing was a subject which brought much anxiety to Harry's dreams every single night since it happened.

Hermione was very wary of the next statement she was about to make, as she saw the melancholy look on Harry's face. "You know, Harry, you can always talk to me about…Sirius…if you want. I'll always be here if you want to talk…I suspect you don't want to, and that's fine, I just…want you to know, I'm here if you need me."

"Thank-you" Harry said gratefully "It's not that I don't _want_ to talk about Sirius, it's …I … I just … can't…" Harry, surprised himself, and tears began to emerge in his emerald eyes, although he tried to blink them away "I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione had noticed Harry's tears and instantly felt extremely guilty "No, you don't need to be sorry, Harry! _I'm_ sorry for bringing it up; it was insensitive of me."

Harry didn't respond and looked as though he was getting more upset "Oh Harry, come here" Hermione hugged Harry and rubbed his back "Go on, let it go Harry, just cry, let it all out."

Harry was already crying strongly with Hermione rocking him slightly, allowing Harry to at last grieve properly for his much loved godfather.

Hermione continued to comfort Harry for at least half an hour, as he cried into her shoulder. Hermione rubbed Harry's back and kissed the top of his head a few times, letting him know she was there.

Harry finally began to ease his crying and Hermione said gently "Harry..."

Harry sat up, moving himself out of Hermione's embrace to look at her "Thank-you."

"What for?" Hermione inquired softly.

"Just for being here…for making me face up to the fact that Sirius is gone…for not letting me bottle up my emotions anymore."

Hermione took Harry's hand "You should never be ashamed to show grief Harry, no one will think any less of you, especially me."

"I just feel a bit stupid now" Harry admitted with a small chuckle "Crying like that in front of you."

"You don't need to feel embarrassed in front of me, Harry. I'd never laugh at you for showing your emotions like that; I know what you have been through. I just want to help you in any way I can."

"I know you do" Harry said appreciatively "and you do a bloody good job of it aswell" he hugged Hermione tightly with Hermione smiling, knowing Harry was going to be okay.

"Just doing what any friend would do, Harry" Hermione told him.

"But you do so much more than that" Harry assured her "I don't think I've ever said this to you before but, I really love … having you as a friend Hermione."

"Right back at ya" Hermione grinned and kissed his cheek.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the clock a few minutes later, after they had both calmed down "It's almost 4:00am, I guess we had better go and get some sleep."

"Yeah, suppose so" Harry said glumly as he and Hermione got off the sofa, and headed back upstairs.

They first reached the bedroom Hermione was sharing with Ginny.

"Hermione, I just want to say, thank-you for being there for me tonight, it means a lot."

"I'll always be here for you Harry, you know that" Hermione replied quietly "and thank-you for looking after me" she indicated the bandaged cut on her arm "don't know what I'd do without you" she giggled.

Harry smiled and gave Hermione a hug "Night Hermione, sweet dreams" as they pulled out of the hug Harry did something that shocked both himself, and Hermione. He briefly kissed her gently on the lips. It was more of a peck than a proper full on kiss, but it still left both of them stunned and slightly embarrassed as they pulled away and looked at eachother.

"Uhh…right, well I'll … see you in the morning" Harry said hastily and rushed off down the corridor to his own room.

"Yeah, see ya" Hermione replied and crept back into Ginny's bedroom, not quite believing what had just happened.

Harry took his glasses off, got into his bed and instantly hit his forehead a couple of times with the palm of his hand "Harry you idiot! Why did you have to go and kiss her for? Now you have gone and freaked her out!" Harry said aloud to himself quietly and sighed as he lay down in the bed. Thoughts once again buzzing through his head, but Harry attempted to ignore them and closed his eyes, hoping to drop off to sleep.

Hermione was now lying down in her bed in Ginny's bedroom, Ginny still out for the count; she had not changed sleeping positions since Hermione had left the room hours ago.

'_I can't believe Harry just kissed me'_ Hermione thought to herself _'Did he mean to? Does he like me in that way? Does he regret it?' _these questions, and many like them, kept Hermione awake for another half an hour, she tried to go to sleep but the kiss was too much of a big deal to forget about.

Hermione, for the second time that night, crept back out of Ginny's bedroom, praying the red-head would not wake up and ask where she was doing. Thankfully Ginny was still too deeply in the land of nod, to hear the bedroom door open and close. Hermione lightly walked down the corridor and entered Harry's room without bothering to knock, and closing the door behind her after she came in.

Harry turned over in his bed as soon as he heard the door open and close, he put his glasses on so he could try and make out who had come in.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione? What are you doing in here?" Harry said in confusion as he sat up in his bed "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah there is" Hermione said softly and came over and sat on Harry's bed "The kiss…Harry, why … why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know" Harry replied honestly "Just did it without thinking…I guess."

Hermione was gazing at Harry "Do…do you … regret it?"

"Do _you_?" Harry asked almost instantly, trying to avoid answering it.

"I asked first" Hermione replied seriously.

Harry rubbed his eyes and gave a very small sigh "Well…then…if I'm honest…no, no not really. It didn't feel bad…" Harry looked at Hermione again "What about you?"

"I … no, no…I mean it shocked me, but it didn't feel like we did anything… wrong…but now I'm just a bit confused."

"So what does this mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…do we pretend like it never happened…is that what you want?"

"Is that what _you_ want?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I asked first" Harry said with a slight smile, tables having now turned.

Hermione gave a small smile too "I don't know…I don't know what I want…this, it just came from nowhere and now I … I don't know what to do."

"Hermione…" Harry could not believe he was about to ask this question "Do … do you…have feelings for me?"

Hermione locked her eyes with Harry, breathing quite heavily, her heart racing as she tried to find the answer to his question "I didn't think I did …" Hermione answered truthfully "but when you kissed me it felt…"

"Right" Harry finished for her.

"Yes" Hermione said, a bit stunned "Harry…what, what do we do?"

"Well, I know one way to know if we feel anything for eachother…"

"And what's…" but Harry cut Hermione off and he kissed her tenderly. At first it was slightly tense, but within a few seconds the pair of them relaxed and Hermione started kissing him back, moving herself closer to Harry on the bed. The kiss became more intense; Harry pulled Hermione closer to him, with her pressing him down so they were kissing intently as they lay on the bed.

Harry soon broke away and gazed into Hermione's eyes "Now do you know how you feel?"

All Hermione did was smile brightly and nod her head, she gazed back at Harry "And you?"

"The feeling is _very_ mutual" Harry grinned and they kissed again, Harry quickly letting Hermione get under the duvet with him.

They remained kissing in the bed for a long time, neither knowing how long it lasted. Before Hermione stopped the kiss and cuddled up to Harry.

"Can I stay here?" she asked very softly as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"But what if Ginny and Ron, or any of the other Weasley's, find us like this in the morning? They will go mental! I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them yet."

Hermione kissed Harry's jaw "I'll sneak out in the morning, Ginny will never know I left the room. It'll be our little secret" Hermione said, mischievously.

Harry grinned and cuddled Hermione in his arms, within seconds the two of them fell into a trouble free, dreamless sleep, in eachother's arms.

_..._

_H/Hr fans, was that the kind of scene you would've liked to have seen in HBP? Let me know, hehe_

_A review would make my day!_


	2. Chapter 2 Keeping it Secret

Okay here we go guys, chapter two is up.

Although if i'm honest, it is quite short. Ah well, read it and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two – Keeping it secret**

Harry awoke the next morning to an empty bed and an empty room.

'_Had it all been a dream?'_ Harry thought.

He very quickly came to the realisation that it had definitely _not_ been a dream. Everything that happened last night came flooding back into his memory.

Their discussions, confessions, Hermione's cut, but most importantly the kiss. That _kiss_! With many more following too, Harry vividly reminisced with a big smile on his face. Harry then remembered Hermione's last words to him before they fell into a blissful sleep.

"It will be our little secret."

Harry wished Hermione had not sneaked off back to Ginny's room this morning, he loved holding her in his arms and smelling her sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo, he could still smell the scent on the one pillow they had shared together.

Harry knew they shouldn't keep the secret of last night's events from everyone else, but for some reason Harry wanted to keep quiet about it. Not because he was ashamed. But because it was more special that way.

Harry showered and dressed, before heading downstairs, only to find all of the Weasley household consisting of Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Ron, Ginny and of course Hermione, all sitting at the dining table, all of them having already finished breakfast.

"Oh here he is!" Bill said, cheeringly.

This caught the attention of everyone else in the room, including Mrs. Weasley who had been putting the plates by the sink ready to be washed.

"Oh good morning Harry dear, I was just about to send Ron upstairs to come and wake you."

"Morning, yeah sorry I slept late. Guess I missed breakfast?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I've charmed yours and Hermione's plates to keep your food warm."

Harry then looked at the person in question and smiled at her, knowing the reason for her sleeping in late too, Hermione smiled back at Harry in return.

"Right, we had better be off now Bill" said Mr. Weasley, as he got up from the table and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Okay coming" replied Bill, as he took Fleur's hand and the three of them disapparated out of the house to go to work.

"Do you mind if I get myself some pumpkin juice?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley, as he had his hand on the large jug on the kitchen counter.

"Help yourself Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley responded, with a caring smile.

"You feeling alright, mate?" Ron asked Harry in concern "You look knackered" then Ron looked at the person sitting next to him "Come to think of it, so do you Hermione?"

"Did neither of you get much sleep?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, worriedly.

Out of the corner of their eyes, Harry and Hermione glanced at eachother. Hermione could feel a blush creeping up onto her cheeks, but covered it up by replying quickly.

"No I slept fine. Very well in fact" giving a suggestive looking at Harry.

This, thankfully, went unnoticed by the three Weasley's left in the room. However, Harry noticed all too well and grinned cheekily at her before responding "Yeah I slept fine too."

The Weasley's thought nothing more on the subject and Mrs. Weasley insisted that Harry sit at the table. Harry intentionally sat directly opposite Hermione, and Hermione was glad he did. As, when she saw that none of the Weasley's was looking, she hastily passed a small note to Harry under the table.

It said: _Don't say anything about last night. Talk to you about it in a bit xx_

Harry hid the note in his pocket and looked directly across at Hermione and lightly nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. The two of them were brought out of their intimate gaze as Mrs. Weasley put a plate of full English breakfast down in front of each of them. She then turned to her youngest children.

"Right Ron, Ginny, I want you to both to go and clean your rooms. Also, Ginny it is your turn to feed the chickens and Ron I need you to help me get some things down from the attic."

"Oh mum do I have to?" Ginny wined.

"Yeah and what about Harry and Hermione?" Ron piped up "It's not fair for me to leave them by themselves. Harry only got here yesterday!"

"I'm sure Harry and Hermione can cope for an hour or two, can't you dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione and Harry both nodded "Yeah sure, no problem."

Ron gave Harry a look which said 'oh thanks for backing me up!'

Ron and Ginny then left to do their jobs, whilst Mrs. Weasley began cleaning the dishes. Harry and Hermione ate their food together in silence, both really desperate to talk about the previous night's events, but they couldn't with Mrs. Weasley still in the room.

A while later, Harry and Hermione decided to take a stroll out in the back-garden, they passed Ginny as she was heading back into the house from feeding the chickens, to go and clean her bedroom.

"Harry?" Hermione began tentatively, as they were far enough away from the house that no one would hear them "We need to talk about last night."

Harry smiled at her "Yeah, but can I do something first?"

Hermione nodded, and Harry kissed her gently on the lips and smiled "I've been dying to do that since the moment I woke up."

"Me too" Hermione admitted, as she initiated another kiss, before Hermione clutched Harry's arm as they continued walking past the fields of long grass, heading towards a bench that was situated, and secluded enough, from view of the house.

The sun was beating down in the midst of a glorious summer's morning, the sunlight was reflecting off Hermione's sleek curls, flowing down just past her shoulders. She was gazing at Harry with all the love in the world. It was then that Harry suddenly become aware of just how entrancing Hermione's deep brown eyes really were. He had never actually noticed until now. Sure he had known Hermione for six years, and sure he had found her somewhat attractive, yet last night's events changed the way he perceived her. She was not just his plain looking best friend anymore, to Harry; Hermione was beautiful in every sense of the word. From her brown curly hair, right down to her pink painted toe nails that he could see through her white sandals on her feet.

Hermione gazed at Harry with an amused expression "What are you looking at?"

"You" Harry replied simply and smiled.

Hermione laughed "Me? I'm nothing much to look at."

"Oh yes you are, Hermione" Harry insisted "You're just too modest to believe it."

Hermione blushed and gave a bashful smile.

"So, you wanted to talk about last night?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, nervously "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure…you… you don't regret any of it do you?"

"Not at all" Harry grinned "And you?"

"Not in the slightest" Hermione smiled back "I was just concerned about what we should do, I don't know if keeping it secret is a good idea or not, now."

"But you were the one who suggested it last night?" Harry said, with a small frown.

"Yeah but I've had chance to think about it. And are we more likely to hurt their feelings if we don't tell them, rather than if we _did_ tell them."

"They are going to be hurt either way I think" Harry said seriously "I am almost certain Ron still has feelings for you, Hermione, and I really don't want to think about his reaction if we told him there is something going on between us."

Hermione sighed, worriedly "And I think Ginny would be angry too, I know she is dating Dean Thomas right now, but deep down I think she really likes you, Harry."

Harry shook his head "Well I certainly don't think of Ginny in that way, she's like my little sister. Nothing more."

Hermione smiled in relief that that is what Harry truly felt towards the youngest Weasley "But we still have the problem of Ron."

Harry thought about it in his head, weighing up the pros and cons of keeping quiet or revealing all.

It was Hermione, however, who made the final decision "Let's keep quiet about it, just for a while."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, wanting to know Hermione was definite about this decision.

"Yes, I'm sure" she looked at Harry with a slightly mischievous grin "We just have to be careful about when and where I can kiss you."

Harry looked around where they were sitting "Well no one is here now."

It didn't take more than that for the two young lovers to start kissing intently on the bench, both looking forward to their relationship ahead and what challenges it faced, keeping it secret from the Weasley's.


	3. Chapter 3 To tell or not to tell?

_Credit goes to _ginnylovesharry07_ and _Mandolarian Knight_ for helping me fuel the inspiration for this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter Three - To Tell or Not to Tell?**

The day continued to go by extremely slowly for Harry and Hermione. Once Ron and Ginny had finished with their chores they had both spent the day glued to Harry and Hermione's side. This was something both Harry and Hermione were annoyed at, not that they showed it.

Harry wanted more than anything to just be alone with Hermione, to talk to her, to cuddle her on the sofa and kiss her.

As the evening drew in, and Mr. Weasley and Bill and Fleur returned from work for dinner; Harry and Hermione, unfortunately, has been placed as far apart as possible at the dining table. Harry kept glancing up to look at Hermione at the other end of the table and smiled at her, but he did not continue this for long as Harry felt it would start looking suspicious.

Things changed after dinner though, as they both managed to sit together on the sofa in the living-room, which they had shared the night before. When the Weasley's were in conversation or occupying themselves, Harry discreetly took Hermione's hand, which was lying in the very small gap between them on the sofa.

Hermione immediately noticed and stroked his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before they subtly moved their hands apart, as Ginny looked over to ask Hermione a question.

A while later Hermione excused herself to get a drink from the kitchen; Harry's eyes followed her before he too made the same excuse and headed in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione" Harry whispered, coming to stand next to her by the fridge "This is driving me insane, I really want to be alone with you."

"I do too, Harry" Hermione said quietly, looking past Harry to make sure the Weasley's couldn't see them "Tonight, I promise" she grabbed his arm gently and pulled him around the corner, out of sight from the living-room and prying eyes. Hermione gave Harry a deep, yet very short, kiss "Later" she grinned and returned back to the kitchen, getting pumpkin juice out of the fridge for them both.

"I can't wait" Harry whispered in her ear, which caused Hermione to giggle.

They heard Ginny come in the room.

"Go on, go" Hermione whispered urgently, shoving Harry's glass of pumpkin juice into his hand, as Ginny came over.

"Hey Gin" Hermione said, plastering a smile onto her face as Harry left the room, turning his head to look back, momentarily, at Hermione who was now in conversation with the youngest Weasley.

...

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were sat in Fred and George's old bedroom, still currently Harry's temporary room, chatting away at 11pm that evening.

"What do you guys fancy doing tomorrow?" Ginny inquired, curiously.

"Well the three of us" Ron indicated himself, Hermione and Harry "Will be here, I don't know about _you_" he looked slightly annoyed at his younger sister "Why don't you go and do something else Ginny and _leave us alone!_ I don't see why you have to follow us around like sheep."

"Hey, don't talk to Ginny like that!" Hermione piped up in Ginny's defence "She's your sister!"

"Yeah well" Ron said, ignoring that fact.

"You can hang around with us if you want, Gin" Hermione assured her.

"No it's okay" Ginny got up off the bed she was sitting on with her brother.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Bed" Ginny replied glumly "I'm clearly not welcome here" and she strode out of the room and slammed the door.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted at him "That was _so rude_! You need to go and apologise."

"Why should I?" Ron responded, defiantly "How would you like it if you had a younger sibling following you around everywhere, when you're trying to have fun with your own friends?"

"Well Harry and I wouldn't know about siblings, Ron!" Hermione reminded him sternly "So just shut up and go and apologise to your sister."

Ron huffed and got up from the bed "Fine! I will be back in two minutes" and he too left the room, leaving Harry and Hermione sitting on the one bed.

Hermione shook her head in annoyance "The idiot!" before turning to Harry with a smile.

Harry gave a minute chuckle "Come here" and Hermione tackled Harry in a bone crushing hug, it caused Harry to fall backwards off the bed, bringing Hermione down with him.

"Owww!" Harry cried as he rubbed the back of his head which had banged against the wooden floor.

Hermione looked concerned "I'm so sorry" she said apologetically, quickly getting off Harry and sat back on his bed.

"You alright?" she continued to ask as Harry came to join her.

"Yeah I'll live" Harry said, smiling at her reassuringly, before reaching in to kiss Hermione deeply. Something he had wanted to do _all_ day.

Harry and Hermione broke apart just in time as they heard Mrs. Weasley rush into the bedroom "What was that noise? There was rather a loud bang?"

"Oh it was…just one of Fred and George's boxes falling" Harry said, praying Mrs. Weasley would fall for that excuse. Thankfully she did.

"Those two, honestly I wish they would clear their room of all these boxes. Anyway, are you two alright, I thought Ron and Ginny were supposed to be in here?"

"They were but Ron and Ginny got into a bit of an argument, and now Ron has gone to apologise" Hermione informed her.

Mrs. Weasley sighed "That boy! Will he _ever_ learn?" and she shut the door after her as she headed off in the direction of Ginny's bedroom.

Hermione looked back at Harry, worriedly "Oh dear, I think I've just dropped Ron in it."

"He's going to be in trouble now" Harry said, trying to keep a straight face.

Sure enough within a minute Harry and Hermione could hear the yelling of Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny from not far away, followed by the slamming of a few bedroom doors.

Mrs. Weasley came back to the bedroom "I've sent Ron to his room" she informed Harry and Hermione "Ginny is upset, she wants to see you Hermione. I think it's best you all got some sleep anyway."

"Alright" Hermione said before turning to Harry "See you in the morning, night Harry" she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear so that Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear her "I'll be back once Ginny has fallen asleep."

They withdrew from the hug and the two women left the room, leaving Harry on his own to get into bed.

It was over an hour later before Hermione eventually came back into Harry's room. Her hair was now in plaits and she had on a light green long sleeved pyjama top and stripy pyjama trouser bottoms.

"Hey!" Harry said enthusiastically, yet quietly, having been sitting up in his bed reading a book, before chucking it down onto the floor as Hermione came over.

"She's asleep at last" Hermione said with a smile and got into Harry's bed.

The two of them talked no further as they began kissing almost instantly.

"We should stop this y'know" Harry said before it got too far.

Hermione moved over to lie in the very small space next to Harry in the single bed "I know…" she gave a small sigh and cuddled up to Harry "I know."

...

"Yeah I think it's a brilliant idea!" piped up Ron.

"It's fine with your father and I, we just don't want you making much noise tonight, okay?" Mrs. Weasley warned.

"We won't we promise!" Ginny concurred.

It was the following evening and Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione had decided they were going to have a sleepover in the living-room that night. Ron and Ginny's argument had blown over, and as an apologetic gesture, Ron had invited Ginny to join in the fun with them.

Ginny came back into the room and said "Hermione, here's a sleeping bag you can lend" and she chucked it towards her, Hermione caught it with a smile.

"Thanks Gin, right who is sleeping where?" Hermione asked, glancing her eyes at Harry; Harry did the same back, both thinking the same thing.

"Well I'll go here" Harry said setting his sleeping bag by the arm-chair.

"Mind if I go next to you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Doesn't bother me, you don't sleep talk do you?" he asked, cheekily.

Hermione laughed "Course not."

"I can honestly say she doesn't, I never hear a peep from her when I'm asleep" Ginny said, placing her sleeping bag on the other side of Hermione's, not noticing Harry and Hermione glancing at each other, knowing only too well why Ginny was never disturbed from her sleep.

Ginny continued "Anyway, it should be Ron's snoring we should be worried about."

"Oi, it isn't that bad y'know!" Ron said, having no choice but to put his own sleeping bag furthest from his two best friend's.

"Oh it is!" Harry retorted, trying not to laugh before turning to the girls "You two had better be prepared for a rough night with Ron sleeping in the same room."

The girls laughed and Ron just rolled his eyes, but was still smiling.

Half an hour later, all four of them were in their pyjamas and sitting on their sleeping bags, chatting away, whilst Ron had scoffed his way through the entire bowl of popcorn they had made.

"Ron, you could have saved some for the rest of us!" Hermione moaned, as she noticed the now empty bowl.

"Do you want me to make you some more?" Harry asked sweetly, smiling at her.

Hermione smiled back "No, no it's alright, I'm not even that hungry."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"You want me to make you _more_?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"No" Ron said casually "But you could have offered to me aswell, y'know."

Harry and Hermione dissolved into laughter, smiling at each-other. Ginny eyeing the pair suspiciously, before dismissing it completely.

"Yeah well, you aren't having anymore, Ron" Ginny said, now lying down inside her sleeping bag "I think we ought to get some sleep now, I dunno about you guys but I'm knackered."

"Not a bad idea Gin" Hermione concurred, also lying down.

"But I wanna stay up longer!" Ron moaned.

"I give it ten minutes and you'll be snoring your head off Ron" Harry said to him, with a knowing smile.

"Doubt it" Ron said, lying down too.

Within the next ten minutes, the entire Weasley household fell into darkness and total silence, Ron Weasley sure enough did fall asleep. The earlier total silence now disrupted by his loud snores.

Ginny sighed "Oh heck, he isn't going to be snoring like this _all _night is he?" Ginny whispered aloud to Harry and Hermione to her right.

"Afraid so" Harry mumbled, half asleep.

Ginny moaned and rolled over facing away from Harry and Hermione, closing her eyes, really hoping she would fall asleep.

Hermione was facing Harry, watching him intently, regardless of the fact that it was very dark and she could only just make out his facial features as he too was lying facing her. Hermione moved her left arm and took Harry's hand that was exposed outside his sleeping bag. At their touch, Harry's eyes opened immediately and he smiled back at Hermione. She smiled too.

Harry mouthed the words 'Is Ginny asleep?'

"Ginny?" Hermione called quietly "Ginny, are you still awake?" there was no response at all from the girl in the sleeping bag on the other side of her. All that could be heard now was Ron's snores.

Harry smiled and whispered very quietly "Guess it is just us two awake now?" and he rubbed Hermione's hand gently, making the hair's on Hermione's arms stand on end.

"Yeah" Hermione whispered back, keenly.

Harry then did something that Hermione had not expected. He moved his sleeping bag even closer towards hers, so much so that their sleeping bags were now touching, and once Harry had got himself settled again, he began cuddling Hermione. Hermione's heart melted and she beamed brightly. She was back in Harry's arms, the place she loved and the place where she always felt safe.

Hermione reached up ever so slightly and kissed Harry deeply, reminding him how much he meant to her. In Harry's eyes she did not need to remind him. He already knew.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, breaking away from their kiss.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, his eyes open again, gazing at her lovingly.

"I want to tell them."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean, I want to tell the Weasley's, I want to tell them about us."

"Really?"

Hermione nodded her head "Yeah...I've been thinking about this all day, we can't keep going on pretending anymore. Let's tell them...tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4 Reaction

Here is the FINAL chapter of this fic. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four - Reaction**

Ginny Weasley's eyes fluttered open the next morning, unfortunately she woke up facing her brother who was still snoring his head off. Ginny sighed and sat up in her sleeping bag, and looked to her right and saw a sight that shocked her.

Harry was lying cuddled up to Hermione, his arms wrapped delicately around her, and outside of their sleeping bags their hands were intertwined. Both were still fast asleep with contented smiles on their faces. Ginny's shocked expression instantly turned into one of happiness, as she beamed at the two of them.

_'They are so cute together'_ she thought silently to herself. However, a new thought abruptly appeared in her head. Ginny knew her brother liked Hermione; she could tell just by the way he acted around her. Ginny was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as Hermione whispered "Ginny?"

Ginny looked back at Hermione and smiled "So, how long has this been going on then?" she gestured to Hermione's sleeping positions with Harry.

Hermione instantly realised and sat up quickly, Harry jerking awake due to her sudden movements "Oww Hermione, what was that fo...oh god!" Harry added as he saw that Ginny was looking at them.

"Ginny...I...we ..." Harry stuttered, momentarily glancing at Hermione in worry.

Ginny giggled "Guys really, don't worry I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Hermione asked, with a frown.

"No, of course not" she grinned "So come on then, spill all. How come you never said you were together?"

"Too scared" Hermione admitted, honestly "We thought you would all fly off the handle if we told you about us, so we tried to keep it quiet."

"For how long?"

"Three days" Hermione admitted.

"Really?" Ginny looked surprised "Wow, I never even noticed."

They were silenced from their discussion as Ron woke up from his sleep as Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs calling to all of them to wake up.

"Mum! Why did you have to wake us up?" Ron moaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Everyone else is already awake, Ronald" Mrs. Weasley continued, smiling at them all as she walked over to the kitchen.

Ron turned his head to look next to him and raised his eyebrows "How long have you guys been awake?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Not that long" Harry responded, now feeling self-conscious at how close he was sitting next to Hermione, and with Ginny now knowing about them, it wouldn't be long until all the other Weasley's found out too, and their reactions may not be as welcoming as Ginny's.

"Ron, Ginny, come and help me with breakfast please!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

They both moaned "Oh mum! I just woke up" Ron skulked into the kitchen, instantly followed by Ginny. Leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the living-room.

"We should tell them now" Harry said quietly to Hermione "At breakfast when everyone's there."

Hermione looked very apprehensive but nodded in agreement, Harry noticed this and took her hand gently "It'll be okay...whatever happens, we will still have eachother."

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry when she knew that no one was looking.

Harry and Hermione sat together at breakfast with the rest of the Weasley's not long later, both of them hardly touched their food as the nerves, at what they were about to admit, were bubbling up in the pit of their stomachs.

"Dad, don't you think we should get going?" Bill said, after he had looked at the clock on the wall.

"Actually..." Harry interrupted, suddenly feeling brave "Can I say something first before you guys go off to work?"

"Course Harry" Mr. Weasley replied with a smile "What is it?"

"Well, you see, the thing is...a few days ago...umm...Hermione and I ...we..."

"Harry and I are together" Hermione blurted out, ending Harry's babbling.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed, instantly getting up from his chair "When the hell did this happen?"

"Three nights ago" Hermione answered, honestly "And we just wanted to tell you all...we didn't want to hide it anymore."

"I can't believe this!" Ron said, the fury evident in his eyes "How could you do it, Harry!"

Harry knew exactly why Ron was behaving like this "Look Ron, I'm sorry, okay..."

"No you're not; you just wanted to steal her away from me. You couldn't let me have _one thing_ could you?"

"Uh excuse me, Ronald" Hermione interrupted, getting out of her chair like Harry had already done "I was never yours to steal."

"Please, everyone can we all calm down" Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, I will not bloody calm down!" Ron kicked his chair over in anger, heading out of the back door, slamming it in his wake.

"Ron!" Hermione said, almost feeling like she wanted to cry.

"I would leave him be" Mr. Weasley said, also getting up from his chair "He needs to be on his own to let it all sink in..." he walked over to the pair of them with a smile "And if it makes you two feel any better, I am very happy for the pair of you. You make a great couple."

"Here, here" piped up Bill, with Fleur sitting next to him with an equal smile on her face.

"Yes, congratulations darlings" Mrs. Weasley said happily "I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure out your feelings."

Harry and Hermione were so happy knowing that all of the Weasley's, bar one, were happy about them being a couple. As everyone left to go to work, or to do household chores, Harry and Hermione headed back to Harry's room, and Harry enveloped Hermione into a tight hug.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Hermione said in despair "Ron hates us!"

"I don't know, Hermione" Harry answered, truthfully, rubbing her back to comfort her "I just hope he comes round to the idea...if not, we have a very big problem."

...

As the day wore on, Harry and Hermione both separately, and together, tried to talk to Ron. However, he was having none of it. He spent his day sulking outside in the garden, not wanting to talk to anyone. After dinner that evening, Hermione went back up to Harry's room to find him standing by the window, looking out at something.

"Harry?" Hermione said with a frown "What are you looking at?"

"Come and see" Harry encouraged her over and Hermione saw what it was that Harry had been gazing at. Ginny and Ron were talking outside, both sitting on the bench.

"I hope Ginny can get through to him" Hermione said, worriedly.

Harry put his arm around her shoulders and Hermione leaned in to him "Me too" Harry responded, not knowing how much longer this could go on for.

After another half an hour, Ron and Ginny had finished talking and the garden was now empty. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in" Harry said.

Ron came in, looking shame-faced and apologetic.

"Ron!" Hermione said "I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to hurt you, we really didn't. Please, let's not be angry with eachother anymore, please!"

"Hermione, let him speak" Harry said, calmly to her. Hermione fell silent instantly, both of them watching Ron as he closed the door and came to sit on one of the beds.

"I'm sorry guys" Ron said, quietly "I shouldn't have reacted like I did this morning, and I shouldn't have said what I did."

"We don't blame you, Ron" Harry said, openly "We expected you to react like that, that's why we didn't tell you straight away, we just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"But you did!" Ron said, raw emotion speaking in his voice, although he didn't sound angry anymore "I would rather you had been straight with me, than kept it secret."

"We know that now, and all we can do is apologise, Ron" Hermione said, coming to sit down next to him on the bed "Are you still mad at us?"

Ron shook his head "No... Ginny, she ... she made me come to my senses" he looked up at his two best friend's "It's always been there, feelings between the two of you. I think I've always known it deep down. You and I we were never meant to be Hermione" he said, looking just at the woman in question, momentarily "I just...I didn't want to admit it to myself." Ron gave a sigh "But I can see it now, you two are perfect for eachother..." he gave a small smile "I just want to ask, are you both happy?"

Harry and Hermione smiled "Yeah, yeah we're really happy" Harry said, taking hold of Hermione's hand, as he too sat next to her. Hermione nodding to confirm her answer.

Ron smiled "Then that's all that matters. I'm more than happy if you're both happy too. Just, keep the snogging eachother's faces off to a bare minimum when i'm around."

Harry chuckled and Hermione blushed "Deal" Harry responded. Before getting the overwhelming urge to get up and hug Ron. This is exactly what he did, with Hermione doing the same. All three of them laughing again, at Ron trying to wriggle free from their group hug.

"Alright, enough of that already" Ron said, with a grin on his face "And I'm leaving now, because I've missed out on dinner and I'm bloody starving!"

Harry and Hermione laughed and watched Ron leave the room, he momentarily looked back at them with an assuring smile showing that they both had his blessing.

Hermione instantly turned back to Harry and hugged him tightly. No words needed to be exchanged between them as they both knew what the other was thinking. They understood now that they had made a mistake in not telling Ron the truth earlier, but they knew there was no point dwelling on that issue anymore. They were both now just so glad that their best friend was at last happy. Because, as Ron rightly pointed out, as long as everyone you love is happy, then you can rest and relax in the thought that you can be happy too.

_..._

_Review for the last time for this fic :)_

_I just want to immensely thank everyone who has read and reviewed this fic, i'm so overjoyed that so many of you seem to like it :) _

_Thanks for reading! Check out my other fics, if you have the time. Thank-you! xx_


End file.
